Part Of Your World
by Kitiara-chaa
Summary: Now that they're together, just what curveballs will life throw at them? Basically the series off 'Be My Escape', random story ideas I get for Kyouya and Yukie. Highly recommended to read 'Be My Escape' first. Kyouya x OC
1. Forewords

_She wants something, he is used to another. But he still strives, works hard to be a part of her world as much as she is a part of his._

_Because he knows, if he loses her, he'll lose the world along with it._

* * *

This is basically just random story ideas I get for these two that I'll randomly write out. No guarantee of a linear plotline, or any particular ending or whatnot. But it'll be nice? I hope? Have fun reading!

Recommended to read Be My Escape first, as its set in that verse!

.net/s/4557930/1/Be_My_Escape

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Ouran, or its characters in anyway. Trust me, I tried to steal them, but Bisco Hatori was too kind to steal from. TT

How can she not be kind? She created these wunnerful characters.3

But I do own the plot though, and my OC, so you steal, and I'll bite. RAWR


	2. Chapter 1

"Why not?"

"Its winter, I'll freeze in Paris! Besides, Haruhi-chan doesn't have a passport anyway, remember?"

Kyouya rolled his eyes at the small, gold haired figure, before sighing and scrolling through the catalogue again. Summer holidays had rolled around again. The Host Club was once more, planning their summer itinery, but this time with an added member it seems.

"Oh! Let's go to Osaka!"

"Awesome takoyaki! I approve." She finally agreed to Tamaki's suggestion instead of any other, a bright grin firmly in place as the two gold haired ones sitting in the gathering grinned.

"Must we, Tono."

"Isn't Phuket somewhere much nicer? Beaches!"

"No! I want Switzerland! Chocolate!"

"Hunny-sempai, we can get chocolate in Osaka too! And Kaoru, Hikaru! Beaches aren't only available overseas you know." The girl wagged her finger at them, causing Haruhi to laugh in amusement.

"You really don't want to go overseas, don't you?"

She shook her head adamantly. "The foreigners freak me out. I understand them of course, but they're all so… huge and intimidating." She said, her amber eyes growing wider as she explained. Kyouya couldn't help but laugh at this description, though he had to agree. His girlfriend wasn't at all your averaged sized female.

Yukie still stayed with the Sohma family, but with Kyouya giving her periodic checks, no one there dared to harm a single hair on her. Never the less, she still much preferred to spend time with him. After all, she got way more attention from him then from home, so why would she prefer returning to that mansion afterall?

So far the past 7 months after her little kidnapping saga, she spent nearly every day at the Ootori mansion. In fact, she even stayed over for the first few nights. So much so that Kyouya's gotten so used to her presence that without her, everything just seemed out of place.

"Osaka then."

"You're biased, Kyou-chan!" Hunny whined with a pout. Haruhi however, was happy enough to comply, and together with Yukie they both crouched by the elder, yet younger looking boy's seat. "Hunny-sempai~ You want to come with us, anyway right? We'll buy you lots of cake there?"

"Hai!" the golden haired martial art expert immediately agreed with a grin. Tamaki was already wasting no time in planning the whole itinery for the four days they were going to spend there, while the twins were already surreptiously whispering away in a corner.

Still remaining in his seat, Kyouya sighed as he watched the antics of his friends. The Host Club never seemed to plan their summer holidays together, but somehow or rather they just ended up together. So rather then that, Tamaki had came up with the bright idea of actually planning the holidays together this time. Not that Kyouya minded, the club had excess funds again it seems, and splurging once in a while didn't really matter he supposed.

Well, that and the fact that Yukie seemed so enthusiastic when Tamaki had suggested it. And Kyouya could hardly ever say no to her.

So he conceded, which was what brought them here that day. After club hours. _Way _past club hours. The minutes had ticked by as the rest of them discussed travel plans and what not, and though Kyouya usually participated in such conversations, he _was_ getting slightly agitated. It had been a long day, and the time was getting late. He didn't specifically wanted to get home, he just wanted to get Yukie alone. Because god forbid the Shadow King shows his displays of affection in public.

"Ja! Then its decided, ne? I can't wait for the beaches in Osaka!"

"Haruhi, daddy will come and pick you up tomorrow ne!"

"We live closer to Haruhi, it makes much more sense for us to pick her up, no?"

"I can drive myself there you know."

"Would you be picking me up?" suddenly, Kyouya's concentration was broken by a cheeky voice popping up next to him. Looking in the direction of the voice, he smiled when he saw Yukie seated down next to him. "Is that supposed to even be a question?"

"Maaaa. I don't know. Maybe Kyou – cchi wants me to go myself?"

He chuckled, and then shook his head ruefully before turning to the rest of the members. "Shouldn't you guys get home already?"

"But why! Don't you want to spend more time with us, Kyouya~?" Tamaki whined, staring up at the dark haired Host with puppy eyes.

"Then you can stay, sempai. I have to get home and cook dinner for otou-san."

"Eh! I can send you home Haruhi!"

"We better go to, Takashi! It's weekly cake night tonight!"

"Ah."

"Haruhi! Wait for us!" And with the last chorus from the twins, all of them filed out of the Third Music Room in a hurry, and Kyouya let out a sigh of relief. Closing his laptop, he replaced it on the table, before leaning backwards in to the sofa. Sure, he loved the company of the rest of them, even if he would never admit that. But they _do_ get a little overbearing sometimes.

"Tired, Kyou-cchi?" Yukie asked curiously, as she leaned over him. Smirking, he pulled her closer, ending up with the gold haired girl lying on his chest as he held her waist. "Not really. Just miss you."

"But you've been seeing me all day!" she replied, playing with his fingers as she did so.

"Yeah, with he company of six other people." His tone was obviously dissatisfied, and Yukie gave an amused laugh, before turning her head up at Kyouya. "I'll just stay over at your place tomorrow. Makes it easier for you, ne?"

"What time did they say it was again?"

"… Eh, I don't remember. I think they said 10am?"

"Should be. C'mon, lets go home."

And she did, happily. Because wherever Kyouya is was always home, at least to Yukie. And she couldn't imagine anyone else she'd rather be with.


	3. Chapter 2

The sun was barely out, the very edges of it barely peeking out. But the room was still a shroud of darkness, two sleeping figures lying on the bed undisturbed by the oncoming sunrise. Why should they? Their appointment wasn't till 10am anyway, they had a good three hours left of sleep, and neither of them was about to give it up.

Or they _thought_ it was 10am anyway.

The silence was disturbed when the door suddenly burst open, and six figures filed in, the most exuberant one exclaiming the moment they got in. "Ohaiyou, Kyouya! Time to get going!"

Silence. No movement, nor response from the two on the bed. Tamaki pouted, and then bounced on the bed, much to the horrified faces of the twins. Even Mori was looking minutely horrified as he held a sleeping Hunny in his arms, as Tamaki started whining. "Kyou~ya! Its time to wake u- ah! Yukie-chan is here too! Wake up!"

"Go. Away!"

The usually soft spoken, golden haired girl suddenly threw a hand out at Tamaki, shocking him halfway across the room, before she settled back down in her position under Kyouya's arms. For where Kyouya did not take lightly to being waken up, Yukie detested being woken up.

But the thing Kyouya hated worst then waking him up in the morning, was anyone making his Yukie annoyed. Especially this early in the morning.

Shifting in his position, he sat up slowly, and sent a glare which sent all six of them scuttling backwards. "Who let you in my room?"

"K-kyouya! Didn't we promise we would c-come at 7am?" Tamaki stuttered out, hiding behind Haruhi as he peered out in fear at the evil Shadow King.

"10am. Leave it at 10am." Kyouya growled out, and finally fell back down on his bed, lightly breathing as he collected the equally knocked out Yukie in his arms and returned back to his peaceful slumber. The bewildered looks on the other hosts features were exchanged.

"Let's… wait." Tamaki finally decided. Remembering the last time he received the consequences for dragging Kyouya out against his will anyway, he shuddered, and the rest of them retreated in to the living room of the (currently) empty Ootori Mansion. "Mou. Then why did we even come out that early?"

"Because _someone_ couldn't sleep the night before and decided we should start out before the sun even comes up." Kaoru commented with a smirk.

"Is that wrong? I just wanted all of us to spend more time together! Besides, early bird gets the worm~" Tamaki retorted to the comment with a pout, making Haruhi raise her eyebrow at that as she slide down on an empty seat, and then lay her head on the headrest. "Sempai, we still need sleep. Its way too early to be awake." Haruhi finally said. And this, coming from Haruhi was rather surprising indeed. After all, she was the earliest waker among them, having to prepare things for her father before he went to work.

"Ah! Haruhi! Are you sleepy? Rest on Daddy's shoulder here!" Tamaki immediately bounced up and exclaimed, drawing amused smirks from the twins, whilst Mori settled in to an armchair with Hunny cradled in his arms, still sleeping. Haruhi on the other hand, just gave raised brow look at the gold haired host again, before flipping over in her seat and cuddling back in to the soft plush.

* * *

Three hours or so later, the dark haired figure in bed shifted, and then sat up, causing the sheets to fall from his naked torso. He brushed a hand across his eyes, before reaching out to get his glasses. Perching them on his nose, he turned, and then gave a small smile at the sleeping figure at his side, his eyes sliding to the digital clock on his bedside table, before sighing and getting himself off the bed. He did like to sleep in, but they _did _promise their rambunctious friends they would go by ten.

In ten minutes, Kyouya walked out of the room with a sleeping Yukie in his arms. They had slept late the last night, staying up just to talk about life in general, and in all honesty the Shadow King really didn't want to wake her up. But imagine his surprise when he walked in and saw the twins leaning on each other asleep, not to mention Haruhi's head on Tamaki's lap, all six of the hosts fast asleep. Raising a brow, he glanced at the sleeping girl in his arms, and then proceeded to place her in the prepared car, propping her up properly first, and then reentering the living room.

Once there however, Kyouya produced a gong seemingly out of nowhere, and in no time at all, the six of them had jumped up in a hurry, even Hunny, all surprised by the reverberating sound of the gong.

"Where's the fire? Don't worry Haruhi, Daddy will save you!" Tamaki yelled out enthusiastically, only to get a pillow thrown at his head. Glancing back angrily, Tamaki jumped when he followed Kaoru's pointing finger to Kyouya, before sheepishly grinning.

"Well, you _did_ say 10am, didn't you Kyouya?" he sheepishly said. And at that, Kyouya couldn't help but to just shake his head ruefully at the action of his best friends and host club members, before motioning them out. "Yukie's already in the car. We better get going or we're never going to get there.

* * *

By the time they were 2 hours in to the journey, Yukie had eventually woken up, and started playing the 'I Spy' games with Hunny throughout the journey. Kyouya on the other hand, was immersed in his own world away from the squabblings of Tamaki and Haruhi, being driven on by the twins, and even from Hunny and Yukie's excited conversations on what are they going to proceed doing the moment they get to Osaka.

Out of the corner of his eye however, he did glance a couple of times at the animated conversation of his girlfriend with Hunny. Kyouya couldn't resist afterall, it was Yukie's bright personality that drew him towards her in the first place, and he couldn't help but crack a smile when she jumped out of the car the moment they got to their chalet, immediately running towards the balcony of their room.

"Uwa! Osaka is really pretty, ne?"

"Haven't you been here before?"

"Not really. Its always with Otou-sama and Okaa-sama, and its always with their business trips. I never really got a chance to see Osaka before."

Walking up to where she was on the balcony, he wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed a kiss on her forehead gently. "I'll bring you to see the world." he said softly, pulling her closer to him. Even in his voice, it was filled with adoration, and nothing purer then love. How could he have anything else but? Yukie was his epitome of joy, and he would give her the galaxy if she so wanted.

"I don't really want to see the world, thats a little tiring. Can we stick with Osaka for now?" Yukie replied cheekily, sticking a tongue out at him. Kyouya laughed, and shook his head at her insolence. Bending down, he leaned in closer to her lips, intending to claim another kiss from her.

"Kyouya! Lets go! There's a fair tonight!"

The exuberent voice of Tamaki came just seconds before the golden haired form of the Host King appeared in their doorway, only to freeze when he saw the image presented to him. "W-wh-"

"Tono!" the twins appeared, the moment Tamaki started stuttering. His innocent mind a little more shell-shocked at what he was about to witness, he stood stock still as the red haired twins came up and grabbed him by his shoulders. "Hunny-sempai wants cake, and he'll be throwing a tantrum if we don't go soon!" they chorused, before Hikaru picked him up and ran off, leaving Kaoru with a smirk thrown at the couple. "Might want to lock the door. I don't think he accepts the idea about the both of you yet."

"Parental complex." Kyouya muttered, as Kaoru walked off, and then sighed. "I guess we better go. You need to change?"

Yukie shook her head, and walked towards the door. "Lets go then! I want the beach." she exclaimed happily, and again, Kyouya cracked a smile. The gold haired girl of his made him smile like no one ever could, and he would do everything to be in her world for forever and a day.


	4. Chapter 3

"Uwa, there aren't any host duties this time?" Haruhi asked in surprise, looking around just to make sure hordes of girls weren't waiting just around the corner for their summer dosage of the Host Club. But all that was on the expanse of the semi-private beach was the twins having a game of volleyball at the edge of the water, Hunny-sempai collecting seashells with Mori right next to them, and Tamaki hovering around the umbrella he had brought, determined to set it up himself.

Kyouya gave a raised brow look at Haruhi, and then feigned look of hurt. "Do I look like the type to think only of profit at all time?"

"Actually, you are, Kyou-chi. Don't you deny it either." Yukie piped up from his side with a smirk, as Haruhi giggled at the smaller sized girls comment, before her attention was caught by a flailing Tamaki caught in the umbrella somehow. She gave a sigh. "I better go and help sempai before he attracts too much attention." she said, running down even as the richer families that were privelaged enough to visit this semi-private beach started taking notice.

Yukie was smiling as she watched the crop haired girl help the Host King, before she placed the book she had been reading earlier down, and nudged Kyouya. "Ne, how long is it going to take before Haru-chan notices she's in love with Tamaki-sempai anyway?"

Pushing his glasses up, the black haired Shadow King gave them a look, before he shrugged, and leaned back on the lounge chair he was on. "They can take their time. The way Tamaki is though, it'll probably take him forever."

"Mean." Yukie teased with a grin, letting her towel slide off her as she stood up cladded in her white, halter top bikini. "Kyou-chi, I'm going to take a swim, kay?"

"Want me to come along?"

Shaking her head, she gave a grin at Kyouya before running past the twins to go right in to the water. She was joined by Hunny and the twins soon, the four of them playing water games as Mori watched over the four more childish members of the host club. Tamaki _wanted_ to join them, but because Haruhi had no interest he merely stayed by her side to pick up shell fish for dinner, much to Haruhi's annoyance.

"Ne, sempai, just go in to the water if you want to! I can collect the shellfish myself."

"No! The clams and crabs might be dangerous, daddy shall stay here and protect you!"

"Honestly, how dangerous could crabs and clams be?"

"You never know, Haruhi! But if tono wants to protect you, would you refuse him?" the twins suddenly chorused next to them, having gotten out of the water. They now crouched next to Haruhi, curiously poking at the collected clams, before looking mischeviously at Tamaki.

Kaoru placed his arm around Haruhi's shoulder, much to Tamaki's indignance. "Ne, Haru~hi! Want to have a sleepover in our room tonight? We can talk _all_ night!"

"N-no! Haruhi, if you want to talk all night, daddy's willing to lend an ear!"

"But Tama-chan, you can barely last til 2am." Hunny piped up from where he now rode on Mori's shoulders, having too reemerged from the waters.

"Th-thats not true!"

Watching their whole argument from where Yukie still sat in the waters, the golden haired girl couldn't help but laugh at their interaction, before her attention was caught by a brightly colored fish darting in between the rocks. Curious, she followed its trail towards the rocks, before the fish dissapeared, much to Yukie's dissapointment.

"Mou, it was so pretty too."

"I think you're prettier, little lady."

Looking up at the voice, Yukie blinked, before taking a step back from the male who had just stepped up. With disheveled hair and a curious grin, the guy sent shivers up the girl's back, and not delightful ones either. "Who are you?"

"You care to know my name, little lady? My, I'm flattered. But its of no business to you. You should know though, that you look absolutely stunning in whatever you're wearing." he slurred again, his eyes glinting dangerously as Yukie took another step back.

"My friends are just around the corner, don't step nearer." Yukie warned, though that just slide off the man like water off an otter's back as he advanced where Yukie had backed off.

"They can't hear you... if you can't scream, now can they?" he spoke, darting forward to grab at her wrist.

"Don't bet too much on that." a dark, dangerous voice suddenly popped up from behind Yukie, before the slender figure stepped in front of the girl, effectively yanking the arm away from the girl's wrist viciously. Kyouya's eyes glinted murderously under his glasses. "She doesn't need to scream at all."

"Its none of your business, kid. Get out of the way!" the intruder came, pushing Kyouya to one side. The Shadow King resisted, but it ended with both the assailant and the Host falling in to the shallow water, much to Yukie's horror. "Hunny-sempai!" Was her first instinct.

Luckily for her, Hunny had been nearby, and when the voice was heard, the childish senior immediately came to their aid. The two martial art experts polished off the attacker within no time, as Yukie helped Kyouya up, his shirt drenched in the sea water, as she fished out his glasses, perching it on his nose again.

"Daijoubu?" her question came, worry permeating her tone. Kyouya however, just shook his head to get rid of the dripping water from his black hair, before running a hand through it. "I'm getting you a one piece swimsuit the moment we get back." he growled at Yukie lowly, glaring at where the assailant had dissapeared, before getting off the ground.

"Kyou-chan daijoubu?" Hunny asked curiously, cocking his head to the side as he stared at the figure of Kyouya stalking off. Yukie on the other hand, hid a laugh behind her hand, before shaking her head. "He just got his pride hurt." she explained, before running after Kyouya, reaching him just as he pulled off the sodden shirt, and landed on his chaise.

"Ne, let me see the scratches."

"Put on your dress first."

Raising a brow at him, Yukie chuckled in amusement. "Its a bikini Kyouya. The guys here have just never seen one before."

"I don't want them seeing more."

"Silly boy." she teased, but did as she was told anyway, pulling on the yellow sundress, before taking Kyouya's arm on her lap, wincing when she saw the red gash on his elbow, and the bruises from the collision. "That must hurt."

"Not really."

"Really?" she questioned sarcastically, brushing a finger over one of the particular ones that had gravel stuck in it. Sure enough, Kyouya winced and jumped a little at the contact. Yukie shook her head at his stubborn insistence, before picking up her bag and his shirt from the chaise.

"Tamaki-sempai! I'll take Kyou-chi back first kay. We'll meet you at the fair tonight."

But the Host King was too obsessed with competing with the twins over who would get the most shellfish to even notice much, as Yukie led Kyouya back to their room. Back in there, she slowly picked the stuck gravel out from his arm, biting her lip whenever Kyouya winced.

"Gomene." she whispered, each time the dark haired boyfriend of hers jumped. Because honestly, Yukie hated causing Kyouya any pain, but she couldn't risk infecting his injuries, even if they weren't all that serious. Kyouya however, was amused at how Yukie was wincing each time he jerked at the unexpected pain, his gray eyes watching the gold headed girl as she worked. Try as he may, he simply couldn't pry his eyes away from her.

"Don't apologize. I'm sorry I wasn't there before that scum touched you."

"Nya, Kyou-chi. It wasn't your fault." Yukie argued, tying up the bandage she was using on the biggest scrape on the inside of his arm, before turning her eyes up to him.

"Wasn't it?" he murmured, pulling her against him, as he lay down on the bed. With his arms around her waist, he buried his nose in to her locks, pressing a kiss on the very top of her head. "I promised I would protect you."

"And you did, didn't you? I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't get there in time." Yukie replied happily, turning over in his embrace to bury her own face in to his bare chest, slinging an arm around him as she did so. Silence fell after that, and after a while, her curiosity got the better of her, as she peeked upwards. Giggling when she saw his own eyes had closed, she carefully wriggled her way around to take his glasses off his nose, and placed them on the side table, before resuming her position in his arms, where it didn't take too long before her own eyes too, drifted close.


End file.
